The Care Bear All Star Bowl I
by Monkayfun2K5
Summary: The Care Bears are gonna help a boy name Wilbur to become a football player. No Heart gots a plan to stop caring by challenging them to a football game. Can the Care Bears win or lose big time? Read and find out....
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone, Monkayfun is in the house of You know the football season is about to be over and the Indianapolis Colts have won the Super Bowl XLI this year. So I got a story about the Care Bears and this time it's gonna a interesting story. No Heart had fed up about being defeated so he's gonna do something to ruin caring. Find out on...

* * *

THE CARE BEAR ALL STAR BOWL 1**

Part 1

Story and ideas by Monkayfun and Barulez

6+ for rough sports action

Disclaimer; Care Bears, Care Bear Cousins, Care-A-Lot, related characters, likenesses and all the incida are trademarks of Those Characters From Cleveland, Inc. and American Greetings, Co.

* * *

The story begins at dawn when the entire Care Bears Family were up and getting our of their beds and going back to the Hall of Hearts for their Breakfast this morning. All of them were talking while Birthday Bear cooking their Breakfast. 

"Maybe something special this morning. Maybe we should get waffles with syurp on top", Share Bear said.

"Or maybe we could have chocolate chip pancakes with whip topping on top. YUM!", Swift Heart Rabbit said.

"It'll be a interesting Breakfast this morning. Hopefully, it's something really good", Good Luck Bear said.

Suddenly, Birthday Bear brings pancakes and waffles on the serving trays. They were very impressed. Birthday Bear said,

"Well, all your wishes just came true. DIG IN, EVERYONE!"

"I thought it was my wish. Howell", Wish Bear said when she begin her eating her meal.

"So, Tender Heart, are you glad to back alive from Evil Heart's cluthes?", True Heart Bear said.

"Oh, yes, True Heart Bear. I am. Thanks to Josh's caring, but, I miss him", Tender Heart Bear said.

"I know how you feel. We all miss him and his new friends, too. But you said something like, 'I'll come back and visit you. I promise'. Something like that", True Heart Bear said.

"Yeah. And those evil, uncaring knuckleheads won't ruined caring this time. They won't even dare to that again", Grumpy Bear said.

"And that's the truth", Lots-A-Heart Elephant said.

Grumpy Bear's wrong about what he said because meanwhile back at No Heart's Castle, No Heart is still moping from being defeated by the Care Bears Family and he's gonna do it again just like Herman Munster from the Munsters show.

"AGH! THOSE ROTTEN CARE BEARS! THEY DONE IT AGAIN! I DON'T LIKE THEM! I DON'T LIKE THEM! I DON'T LIKE THEM! I DON'T LIKE THEM!"

When he does that again the entire ceiling collasped and the bricks are piling on No Heart, he busting them all with his magic. Then, the rest of no Heart's Family came down and then Frostbite said,

"Umm. That would bring this whole Castle down. Heh heh heh heh heh."

No Heart growls loudly. All of them were very frightened from No Heart's anger.

"Are you okay, Uncle?", Evil Heart asks.

"Does this face thinks I'm okay? NO! I'M NOT OKAY! WE NEED A PLAN! ALL OF US NEED A STINKING PLAN! We got to stop them before they're making more merriment again. But how?", No Heart said.

"Maybe we could change our name tags. Or doing a bake sale. Or maybe...", Citan said.

"OH, JUST SHUT UP!", No Heart shouts. "just leave me alone."

No Heart steps up at the top room of the tallest tower figuring out what to do. Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot, Wish Bear still looking with her staroscope to find someone need caring. Then, Tender Heart Bear said to her.

"Did you find anyone who needs caring, Wish Bear?"

"Hmm. Nothing yet. WAIT! I FOUND SOMEONE! THERE AT THE CLOVERLEAF STADIUM! It's a boy named Wilbur Smarts and he's not in the football team", Wish Bear said.

She's right, a small boy named Wilbur Smarts is trying his best to become a Professional Football Player so he can help the teammates to win games towards to the championship, but, his Father, the coach; Nicholas Smarts didn't approved it because he's too short to play and he don't want his son to get hurt.

"Dad, can I get be on your team? Please? Please? Please?", Wilbur said.

"I'm sorry, son. I don't want you to get hurt and besides you're too short to play. That's the way it is and it's permanent", Wilbur's Father said.

Wilbur cries and Wish Bear feels pretty upset and said to Tender Heart Bear.

"His Father doesn't make a approval to him. What do we do?"

"Hmm. Maybe I should need the Cousins' help for this one", Tender Heart Bear said.

The cloudmobile is ready to go to Earth and then, Brave Heart Lion and Swift Heart Rabbit came to see what's going on.

"Tender Heart, what's going on?", Brave Heart Lion said.

"Good. I'm glad both of you came. A boy named Wilbur isn't part of the team. He's very disappointed and we're gonna to help him. HOP ABOARD!", Tender Heart Bear said as he jumps on the cloudmobile.

"You're talking my language, Tender Heart Bear. LET'S GO!", Swift Heart Rabbit said.

So both of them hops aboard on the cloudmobile and going back to Earth to help Wilbur until Champ Bear jumps in out of nowhere.

"WAIT FOR ME! If he wants to be a Champ, then, Champ Bear should go, too", Champ Bear said.

"Okay, then, let's go", Brave Heart Lion said.

Later on, as the whole team and the Coach leaves, Wilbur still very upset when he's not a team player and he's crying in tears until the Care Bears came out of no where. He stopped and he asks a question.

"Huh? How are you?"

"We're the Care Bears", Tender Heart Bear said.

"And we're the Care Bear Cousins", Brave Heart Lion said.

"I'm Tender Heart Bear, he's Champ Bear, that's Brave Heart Lion and Swift Heart Rabbit", Tender Heart said.

"And we here to help you, Wilbur", Swift Heart Rabbit said.

"HA! That's really funny. Helping someone, you don't help someone to become a Football Player. Thanks, but no thanks", Wilbur said as Champ Bear kicks the football and he caught it.

"With that attitude of yours, you're going nowhere. You have to believe in yourself. That's what makes you a Champ", Champ Bear said.

"Champ's right. The first thing you do is try your best. Watch. I showed you", Swift Heart Rabbit said.

But the problem is, Swift Heart doesn't know how to play Football. When she's hopping faster, she tripped on a ball and flew towards to the goal liner. Brave Heart Lion said,

"SWIFT HEART, LOOK OUT!"

"Huh? YIKES!", Swift Heart Rabbit said as he clang on the liner.

"Ooooh", they said. Swift Heart stucks on it just like on the Looney Tune cartoons. Swift Heart Rabbit said.

"Ahh. Guess I can't play Football good, huh?"

"Come on, Tender Heart. Help me to get him out", Brave Heart Lion said.

"Sure", Tender Heart Bear said.

As they're pulling Swift Heart Rabbit out, the Coach came back with a shock and saw them on the field and said,

"Huh? Son, who are these creatures on my field?"

"Oh, they're the Care Bears, Dad. That's Tender Heart Bear, Brave Heart Lion, Swift Heart Rabbit and that's Champ Bear", Wilbur said.

"At your service, sir", Champ Bear said.

"Wow. I couldn't believe them since I was 4. They helped me about I'm no good at sports. Right now, you're back. So what are you guys doing here, anyway?", his Father said.

"We're gonna changed your mind to make your son a good Football Player. That's why we're here, sir", Tender Heart Bear said.

"Let me teach you about Football, guys. WATCH THIS! Hmm. Piece of cake. CHARGE!", Brave Heart Lion said.

As he's about to kick the Football, he slipped and flies away from the field and thuds on the ground just like Charlie Brown did on those cartoons and comic strips a long time ago. All of them laughing. Wilbur's Father said,

"I guess you're suffer from Charlie Brown Syndrome. HA HA HA! You know, Charlie Brown was trying...uhh...Never mind. What do you mean, 'changing my mind?"

"Your son did great but you wouldn't let him to play. 'Cause you told him he's too little", Brave Heart Lion said.

"I don't want my son to get hurt. That's the best for him", Wilbur's Father said.

"Or for you, Coach. Nothing personal, but, that doesn't make you a Champ. It makes yourself a bad Coach for life", Champ Bear.

Wilbur's Father thinks about it as he saw his son feeling all depressed. Wilbur's Father smiles and said,

"When you're right, you're right, Champ. Son, I think it over and maybe you could be part of the team", Wilbur's Father said.

"Really, Dad?", Wilbur said.

"Absolutely, son", Wilbur's Father said.

Both of them were hugging and the Care Bears were smiling and cheering happily. Meanwhile back at No Heart's (brokedown) Castle, No Castle viewing the image by using his mind and he saw the Care Bears can't play Football so he got a wonderful, awful idea. No Heart said,

"HA HA HA! I should've done this a long time ago. HA HA HA HA! Everyone, I got a evil plan to destroy the Care Bears. You wait right here. I SHALL RETURN! HA HA HA HA!"

He disappeared to Care-A-Lot for something in exchange. Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot, Wish Bear said something as Help-A-Lot Bear came.

"LOOK AT THIS, HELP-A-LOT! THE COACH DO CARE! AHA!"

"Indeed. I'm glad everything worked out already. Huh? Friend Bear? What's up?", Help-A-lot Bear said.

"The Caring Reader is out of control. I bet No Heart came to Care-A-Lot for something", Friend Bear said.

"LET'S GO!", Help-A-Lot Bear said.

No Heart made a appearence and the entire Care Bear Family came to see what's going on. No Heart said to them, "Hello, Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins. So nice to see you again"

Help-A-Lot Bear said, "What do you want, No Heart?"

"Hmm. A interesting challange for all you Care Bears. A challange which you all gonna do. Where are the Elders?", No Heart said.

True Heart Bear and Noble Heart Horse came and saw No Heart in Care-A-Lot again so they eventually coming towards to No Heart and ask him to leave before things gonna get ugly.

"NO HEART! We have enough of your uncaring tricks on us again. I strongly suggest you leave, immediately", True Heart Bear said.

"If you refuse to leave, then, we have no choice. CARE BEARS, PREPARE TO STARE! 3...2...1! CARE BEAR...", Noble Heart Horse said.

"WAIT! WAIT! I don't fight to you. I want to talk to you", No Heart said.

"What business you want to talk about?", Noble Heart Horse said.

"Gather your Care Bear Family to the Hall of Hearts. I'll explain everything", No Heart said.

They agreed so they can get all the Care Bears and the Cosuins in the Hall of Hearts to discuss about something. No Heart said,

"So it comes to my attention, to tell all of you about what I'm gonna say. CARE BEARS, I CHALLENGE YOU FOR A FOOTBALL GAME!"

All of them said, "FOOTBALL!?!" All the Care Bears were mumuring about what No Heart said. They didn't know how to play Football so it's gonna quite complicated. No Heart also said to them,

"Also this a catch. It's kind like a good bet. If we win, you fools are gonna slaves...FOREVER! HA HA HA HA!"

True Heart Bear interrupts, "But if we win?"

"We'll do nice things for a week", No Heart said.

"Make it a month and you got yourself a deal", Bright Heart Raccoon said.

"UGH! FINE! HERE! A CONTRACT WITH NO STRINGS ATTACHED! Sign it and the deal is done", No Heart said.

So they signed the Contract to win the bet from No Heart's negotiations. He smiled and said to them, "Excellent. See you all in the Cloverleaf Stadium. If you dare. HA HA HA HA!" He disappeared again and he's going back to his Castle to tell the baddies a good news.

"What do we do? Our Care Bears can't play Football from the beginning", True Heart Bear said.

"Hmm. Only Champ Bear knows how to play. Maybe Wilbur's team Coach can help us", Noble Heart Horse said.

"Hmm. Let's go down there. EVERYONE TO YOUR CLOUDMOBILES AND RAINBOW ROLLERS! WE'RE GOING TO THE CLOVERLEAF STADIUM!", Noble Heart Horse said.

Now, the entire Care Bear Family along with Grams Bear, Baby Hugs and Tugs to Earth to play Football to save caring before No Heart destroys it. They leave Care-A-Lot and the Forest of Feelings to the Cloverleaf Stadium in Greenburg, PA where Tender Heart Bear and the others to help Wilbur and his Father. Meanwhile back at No Heart's (brokedown) Castle, Evil Heart and the entire baddies were cleaning up the place. Frostbite said,

"UGH! I HATE CLEANING UP THE PLACE! Do we have something to fool around?"

"I'LL FOOL AROUND YOU IF YOU STOP COMPLAINING AND BACK TO WORK! (smacking at Frostbite) THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO COMPLAIN, YOU TWIT!", ColdHeart said.

"HEY, GUYS! LOOK! IT'S UNCLE NO HEART! HE'S BACK! Apparently, he's smirkingly happy about something. Let's check it out. COME ON!", Evil Heart said.

No Heart lands safely and said to them, "Everyone, I got great news. We challange those dummy bears for a Football game."

All of them were cheering evilly until they said, "FOOTBALL GAME!?! What's a Football game?"

"You dunderheads. Football is a sport which humans play and watch for every season. So now, I need a Coach and that's you, Evil Heart."

"ME!?! Oh, well, I don't know...", Evil Heart said.

"Is not difficult. All you have to do is commanding your teammates whatever you do. That's all", No Heart said.

"Sure. I can do that. You got yourself a Coach, Unc. So what are you standing around. We got work to do", Evil Heart said.

"But first tell those fools on Earth about the wager and send a little message. Understand?", No Heart said.

"ABSOLUTELY! SEE YA!", Evil Heart said.

No Heart gives his Nephew a dark crystal to get them a little message so they can win the bet and destroying kindness and caring for good. Later at the Cloverleaf Stadium, as the Care Bears were gonna help Wilbur to become a Champ until the entire Care Bear Family shows up.

"TRUE HEART! NOBLE HEART! What are you guys doing here?", Brave Heart Lion said.

"We got something to tell you. It's..", True Heart was to confess until...lightning strikes. The magic portal appears when Evil Heart pops out. All of the Care Bears shout his name, "EVIL HEART!" Evil Heart said, "HA HA HA! The one and only, fools. I come to Earth to make a message for you." Evil Heart got something from his pocket. It's a dark crystal forms to evil Football players. They're mean, nasty and very strong.

"Boys, show them what you can do", Evil Heart said. The evil Football players are trashing the stadium apart. "My stadium, ruined!, " Wilbur's Father said, in a very sad way. Evil Heart said to them, "ENOUGH!" The players stop and went to the end of the football field while they are lining up.

Tender Heart Bear said, "Evil Heart, what do you want?" Evil Heart said to him, "It's not what I want, it's what YOU want. HEH HEH HEH. You see, Tender Heart, True Heart and Noble Heart made an agreement with my uncle, No Heart. If you lose, you become are slaves but if you win, we will do kindness for one whole month. I suggest you start training. See ya! HA HA HA!"

* * *

Can the Care Bear Family win the football game and stopping No Heart from his evil plan? Hold on to your Superbowl helmets cause the Care Bears are gonna get ready to play some football on the next chapter. Remember one thing- CARE-A-LOT!!!!

The first quarter starts next time. Be prepared!!!!!

TO BE CONTINUED...

The story begins at dawn when the entire Care Bears Family were up and getting our of their beds and going back to the Hall of Hearts for their Breakfast this morning. All of them were talking while Birthday Bear cooking their Breakfast. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Tender Heart Bear and the others did a outstanding job for helping Wilbur and his Father but No Heart gots a brilliant plan to destroy caring for good is by challenging the Care Bears for a Football game. If the baddies loses, they have to do nice things for a entire month but if the Care Bears lost, they'll become slaves to do No Heart's bidding forever. He made a contract so then True Heart Bear and Noble Heart Horse sign it. There's one problem, they can't play Football. What will happen next for the Care Bears? Find out now...

* * *

THE CARE BEAR ALL STAR BOWL 1 **

Part 2

Story by: Monkayfun2K5 and Barulez

DISCLAIMER: Care Bears, the Care Bear Cousins, Care-A-Lot, related characters, likenesses and all the incida are trademarks of Those Characters From Cleveland, Inc. and American Greetings, Co.

Rated 6+ for rough sports action

* * *

As we left off, Tender Heart Bear said something to True Heart and Noble Heart as a shocking point of view. 

"True Heart, Noble Heart, how could you?"

True Heart Bear said, "We have no choice. Either that, or we'll No Heart's slaves forever."

Noble Heart Horse said, "Guess we're gonna be slaves forever. None of us don't know how to play Football. I guess this is hopeless."

All the Care Bears were mumuring about what they're gonna do. Wilbur feels overwhelmed about the situation so he ask his Father about the Care Bears' problem.

"Dad, what are we gonna do? We can't let No Heart destroy caring everywhere."

"Point taken, son. Hmm. Let me think", he said. As he thinks, what it happen if the World without caring. The image quite clearly that every human being hurts to a person from one person to another. Trashing the place around and sprays on the wall. His image dissipates and he's gonna tell them about what they're gonna do. Wilbur's Father said,

"Excuse me, son. HEY! HEY! OKAY! Now, after what's been going on, none of you can play Football. So I decided, that I can help all of you. And together, we can stop No Heart's evil plans for good."

Bright Heart Raccoon said, "Are you sure you can do that?"

Wilbur's Father said when he smiles, "Absolutely. And Champ Bear could be my co-Coach, too."

"YEAH! YEA! HOORAY! ALL RIGHT!", they shouted with glee.

Wilbur's Father said, "Okay, everyone, LET'S GO TO WORK!"

Meanwhile back at No Heart's Castle, Coach Evil Heart is commanding the players to tackle with stuff bears and they're dragging them towards to the old tree and then the tree collaspes and something comes out and it was...

"AHH! I'M FREE! I'M FREE! Now, to teach those goody goodies a thing or two. THEN, HA HA! NO MORE BEING NICE BEASTLY!", Beastly said.

"Huh? Who's that? Who are you?", Evil Heart said.

"I'm Beastly. I was No Heart's assistant before those ratched dummy bears put me in there. Since then, nobody didn't get me out until now", Beastly said.

"Hmm. Great to have you back, Beastly. Uncle No Heart will be very pleased to see you again. Come", Evil Heart said.

Later, Evil Heart suprizing his Uncle to Beastly and then he's really glad to see him again and he said to Beastly.

"So glad to have you back, but, don't you worry, those fools won't win this time. LOOK!"

No Heart shows his evil football players getting ready to pound the Care Bears. They're laughing evilly when they crushed the dummy bears. Beastly is very happy and said.

"So, what are you gonna do, No Heart?"

"We made a bet for a football game. If we win, they'll become our slaves. If we lose, we'll be doing nice things for a month. AND WE WON'T LET THEM WIN! RIGHT!?!", No Heart said.

"ABSOLUTELY! YEAH!", they said.

"Maybe I can help to stop their caring. I'll be a co-Coach for your team, No Heart. This time, I won't failed you", Beastly said.

"I hope you don't. COMMAND THEM ALL! HA HA HA!", No Heart said.

Beastly goes to them to command with Evil Heart. Meanwhile back at Cloverleaf Stadium, the Wiblur's Coach blow his whistle and shouts,

"LET'S PLAY FOOTBALL!"

The male Care Bears were trying to kick the ball but they miss it and flops down on the ground. The Coach shook his head "no" for a disappointment. They tried to threw the football to each other until both of them got bumped together and didn't get the ball. Meanwhile, the female Care Bears are gonna be cheerleaders practicing their moves.

"Come on, girls. Let's show them our victory cheer. A 1, 2, 3! 1, 2, 3! 1, 2, 3!", Cheer Bear said.

They try and try and try again but they screw it up the moves but Baby Hugs got a suggestion.

"Hey, I got a idea. You girls almost got it but watch this", Baby Hugs said.

Baby Hugs show them her moves by doing the left move to the right move and then doing the boxing move and flies up to the ground. They used the moves from Baby Hugs and they got it so they're ready to go.

"Thank you, Baby Hugs. We couldn't done it without your moves", Cheer Bear said as she hugs and kiss Baby Hugs' cheek.

"Maybe you should be a cheerleader when you're grow up. Someday you will", Cozy Heart Penguin said.

"If I don't use diapers to do this", Baby Hugs said.

They're laughing. Tender Heart Bear smiles and said, "ALL RIGHT, CARE BEARS! LET'S NOT LET EVERYONE BE DISAPPOINTED! READY, SET...HUP 2, HUP 3, HUP, HUP!"

Brave Heart Lion threw the ball to Tender Heart and then kicks the ball to Bright Heart Raccoon and for the first time he caught it. Then, he threw to Swift Heart Rabbit and he's heading towards to the endzone. Everyone cheered and so is the Coach Smarts' happy, too. His son said to his Father,

"COOL! THEY DONE IT! THEY MADE A TOUCHDOWN! ISN'T IT GREAT, DAD?"

"Yeah. Guess we have a chance to win after all. GREAT JOB, EVERYONE! BUT STILL WE GOT MORE WORK TO DO! LET'S DO IT!", Coach Smarts said.

They practice and they practice and they practice and hours later, it's getting nightfall and they all bushed.

"Guess we got a little luck to win the football game if those baddies ever cheat this game", Good Luck Bear said.

"Of course, they won't. We have Referees. They watch every move so their plays have to make sure it's fair according to the rules. That way, those guys won't cheat", Wilbur said.

"That's right, son. (yawn) Now I sound like Bedtime Bear again. Ha, ha, ha. We'll, it's getting late. We better hit the sack for more practicing tomorrow. Be back in this Stadium at 7:30 a.m. sharp. Good night everyone, sleep tight."

Everyone went back to their homes, resting for the game but there is one person left at the stadium and it is Evil Heart. He is planning on a spell for the referees. Evil Heart said, "HEE HEE HEE! I can't wait to win this game and I'm gonna cheat by throw some magic dust and making bad calls, so the Care Bears have no chance of winning this game. This is gonna be the best day of my life, tomorrow. HA HA HA!" As he laughs, he throw dust on all the referee shirts and finished his task. After that, he went back to his castle, resting for the game. Then, dawn came and it's closer to 7:30 when Help-A-Lot Bear wakes up and said,

"Huh? OH, NO! IT'S ALMOST 7:30! WAKE UP, EVERYONE UP! WAKE UP!"

When he shouts all the Care Bears were wakening up from their sleep. Brave Heart Lion said,

"Is it time for to get more shuteye?" Help-A-Lot Bear said, "No, Brave Heart, it's almost 7:30. We got to get back to Cloverleaf Stadium right away."

"WHAT DID WE DO?! I ALMOST FORGOT BREAKFAST! I should get some rest after this is over", they said.

"CARE BEARS!", True Heart Bear said. "CARE BEAR COUSINS!", Noble Heart Horse said.

"We have no time for any arguments this morning. Help-A-Lot Bear's right. We should getting back at the Stadium", True Heart Bear said.

"Hmm. Help-A-Lot, come here. I got a solution to get us all back at the Stadium. Follow me", Noble Heart Horse said.

Noble Heart Horse and Help-A-Lot Bear are using their staire power to make something with lots of clouds and in no time, they're forming into a Train so everyone can get back at the Stadium before it's too late. The Care Bears were very suprized.

"WOW! OUTSTANDING! What kind of vehicle is this? Prrr", Proud Heart Cat said.

"We called this a Cloud Train. It'll fit for everyone to take us anywhere. So...ALL ABOARD!", Noble Heart Horse said.

Now, everyone are in and going back down to Earth so they can make it to the Stadium in time. Meanwhile at Wilbur's home, Wilbur wakes up and warming up for the big game. Wilbur's Coach came up the stairs and seeing his son in action. He smiled and said to his son,

"Getting ready for the big game, son?"

"Absolutely, Dad. I'm preparing to save caring before everything's destroyed. I just want you to be proud of me", Wilbur said.

"I am proud of you, son. You did great to help the Care Bears. Come on. We better get back", Coach said.

They bring a fast breakfast so they'll never waste their time. Later, they're back at the Cloverleaf Stadium and they're waiting for the Care Bears to show up for more practicing. Coach Smarts said,

"Where are they? They should've been here 4 minutes ago." His son said, "DAD, LOOK! What is that?"

The cloud train flew around as they duck under the train and landing on the football field safely. Bright Heart Raccoon said to the Coach.

"HI! Sorry, we're late but we overslept this morning. So Noble Heart and Help-A-Lot made a cloud train to take us back faster."

"Very informative, Bright Heart. But, I'm glad you all back so let's back to our training", Coach Smarts said.

Suddenly, Evil Heart is back again to informed them about the game.

"Morning, fools. Guess you have to prepared the game soon. 'Cause the game comes tonight at 6:00 and it's the championship, too."

"WHAT!?!", they shocked. "What do you mean 'the championship?", Champ Bear said.

Evil Heart points over there when the Mayor is putting the posters all over his town including his Stadium, too. The signs said when all the Care Bears along with Coach Smarts and his son.

"TONIGHT THE ALL STAR CLOVERLEAF CHAMPIONSHIP! The Care Bears Vs. No Heart's Team, Tonight at 6:00 p.m. til"

"Mayor Harris, what did you do that?", Coach Smarts said.

"Well, we didn't have championships in years so I decided that your team against No Heart's team should get a new champion in this town. I'm sorry but it's final", Mayor Harris said.

"See you tonight. HA HA HA HA!", Evil Heart said when he disappeared.

"All right, team. We have no time to waste. WE MUST TRAIN RIGHT NOW!", Coach Smarts said.

As the game approaching, the male Care Bears were trying their best to make their moves to get to the endzone and the female Care Bears were cheering louder. Hour after hour, they're trying their best, they're doing a good job to defend the ball and they accomplish their goal. Coach Smarts' team is ready and so does Evil Heart's team as well.

"Your team is ready, Coach", Champ Bear said.

At No Heart's Castle.

"Your team is ready, Uncle", Evil Heart said. "Excellent. It's almost 6:00. Let's not waste any time. ONWARD TO THE CLOVERLEAF STADIUM AND DESTROY CARING FOREVER! HA HA HA!"

No Heart's entire team vanish to the Cloverleaf Stadium. Later at night before 6:00, all the people are entering to pay the tickets for charity and buying refreshments and merchandise. The kids were happy to see the Care Bears in action. Without surprizing entrances, the grown up kids and helpers were also there to see them as well. Kim, Jason, Christy, Good Heart, Michael, his Father Jeffrey, Josh, Klaus, Jill, Casey, Mark and Josh's Mother Wilma. The whole gang are here to watch. Meanwhile in the Locker Room, the Care Bears got their uniforms on. Coach Smarts and his son came when they're opening the door and the Coach said to his teammates.

THE CARE BEAR ALL STAR BOWL 1 As we left off, Tender Heart Bear said something to True Heart and Noble Heart as a shocking point of view. 


	3. Chapter 3

**(continued from part 2)**

**"Care Bears and Cousins, I want to thank you for your hardwork, deiciation and courage. The time is now. Paws together, everyone. PAWS TOGETHER!"**

**Suddenly...**

**"One problem, Dad. We don't have a name for our team", the Coach's son said.**

**All the Care Bears were thinking about their new name for their team. Secret Bear whispers to Friend Bear as she said,**

**"Secret Bear said, 'how about called ourselves the Care Bear Hearts?"**

**They agreed with Secret Bear's idea and the Coach said, "HEY, GREAT IDEA, SECRET BEAR! OKAY, PAWS TOGETHER! 1..2..3..."**

**"HEARTS!" **

**They shouted as they're gonna leave their locker room, the crowd roars loudly. They didn't have a lot of fans to be cheerful until the female Care Bears are cheering around with their poms poms as cheerleaders. When all of a sudden, ESPN's Malcolm Waters came to the booth and said.**

**"Hi, Sport Fans, I'm Malcolm Waters from ESPN. Welcome to the Cloverleaf All Star Championship! We got a very interesting match up tonight bec ause the Care Bears are gonna play for the first time. Also another team from the evil No Heart are gonna play, too. Hmm. Where is the other team?"**

**"Hmm. No Heart's team didn't show up. Guess we...", Lots-A-Heart Elephant said. **

**Suddenly, the dark clouds clouding the whole Stadium and the lightning strikes while the crowd frightened but most of them mad. No Heart and his team makes a appearence. The crowd booing at them.**

**"SHUT UP! YEAH, YOU TOO!", Coach Evil Heart said. "You Mama smells. Yuck, yuck, yuck", Beastly said.**

**"It's Beastly. What's he doing here?", Bright Heart Raccoon said.**

**"Looks like they make a scary entrance. They're too scary", Malcolm said.**

**You're gonna lose the bet, fools. Because we'll be victorious and you will be defeated by...THE EVIL MINIONS!", Coach Evil Heart said.**

**"Who are you supposed to be, anyway?", Beastly asks. **

**"We are the Care Bear Hearts, Lame Heart and Short Stuff", Cheer Bear said.**

**The crowd were laughing at their funny names so Beastly and Coach Evil Heart, too. They said to the crowd,**

**"SHUT UP! STOP! STOP LAUGHING AT US, MAN!"**

**"Good one, Cheer Bear", Share Bear said.**

**"Miraculously, Cheer Bear entertain us with name calling. HA HA HA HA! Now, the Referees are coming out and one of them signals the 5 main players from the two teams", Malcolm said. Now, all ten players are being gathered for the coin toss but the Referees didn't wear their dark magic outfits and No Heart is very displeased from his nephew's efforts but he understands and now the Referee said to them.**

**"Okay, Hearts and Evil Minions. As you all been gathered, this is the coin toss. Whoever picks the same icon when it lands, we'll get the ball to start the game. Heads or Tails?"**

**"Heads", Swift Heart Rabbit said.**

**The coin been toss, but, unfortunately, when it lands on the ground, it was Tails so the Evil Minions get the ball and Coach Evil Heart is very pleased and so does No Heart, too.**

**"LET'S PLAY FOOTBALL!", the Referee shouts and whistles to start the game.**

**"Lots-A-Heart Elephant kicks the ball and Citan caught the ball and moving towards to the Hearts", Malcolm said.**

**The Hearts try their best until the Minions colliding with the Hearts and Citan still got the ball heading towards to the end zone but Swift Heart Rabbit won't stand it from him so he eventually hopping fast to get the ball away from Citan.**

**"NOW, I'M HOPPING MAD! GIVE ME THAT BALL, CITAN!", Sweet Heart Rabbit said.**

**"NO WAY, WABBIT! THIS BALL IS STILL MINE!", Citan said.**

**Suddenly...**

**"I GOT YOU!", Swift Heart Rabbit said. "I guess you're right, but, there's a problem. I already made a touchdown", Citan siad.**

**"TOUCHDOWN, EVIL MINONS! Now, they made a good start in the 1st quarter, 7-0. Uh, oh. One of the Evil Minions is gonna made a field goal", Malcolm said.**

**One of the evil players hold the ball and Mantel kicks the ball, it's flipping around and now the ball made it towards to the goal liner. They made a point more to lead. Malcolm said,**

**"Now, they made another point. Evil Minions are in the lead, 8-0. I hope the Hearts have a chance to win soon or they'll be slaves forever. And that's the end of caring as we know it."**

**"Those guys are so tough. We can't beat them if we could use our Care Bear Stare, but, it'll be unfair", Loyal Heart Dog said.**

**"Yeah, but, we can't give up now. Everyone depend on us. We have to be brave if we try", Brave Heart Lion said.**

**"Brave Heart's right. They depend on us. We have to win somehow. Any suggestions, Coach?", Tender Heart Bear said.**

**Coach Smarts' thinking about the situation to win the game and he remember something a long time ago. He tught the players to make a switcheroo technique with another object and the other team got the ball and heading towards to the end zone. He smiles and said,**

**"I got something else in mind, Tender Heart. How about the old switcheroo?"**

**"THE OLD SWITCHEROO?", they shouted. "What's that?", Help-A-Lot Bear said.**

**"Gather around and I will tell you everything. Here's what we can do", Coach Smarts said as he whispers to his players so they can get a chance to win the game. A little later...**

**"LET'S DO IT! Paws together. 1, 2, 3!", Coach Smarts said.**

**"HEARTS!", they shouted.**

**The Hearts are going back at the field and the Evil Minions were ready to go. The Referee whistles and the game continues.**

**"HUP 1! HUP 2! HUP 67! HUP, HUP!"**

**One of them said as the Hearts are colliding with the Minions, Citan grabs the ball and heading towards to the end zone to make another touchdown. When he made it to the end zone, he made a touchdown until...**

**"YES! I MADE IT! I MADE ANOTHER TOUCHDOWN!", Citan said.**

**"Guess again, Knuckleball. You got me instead. LOOK!", Swift Heart Rabbit said.**

**"WHAT? HUH? OH, NO!", Citan panicked.**

**Playful Heart Monkey got the ball and monkeying around and the Evil Minions try to grab the ball, but, they didn't got the monkey with the ball. He's heading towards to the end zone and made their first touchdown.**

**"HA HA HA! Never underestimate the power of caring. HA HA HA! SLOWPOKES! HA HA HA!", Playful Heart Monkey said as the crowd cheers wildly.**

**"TOUCHDOWN, HEARTS! FINALLY, THEY SCORE THEIR FIRST TOUCHDOWN! But they're down by one point. Wait a minute, Sport Fans. They're gonna do the field goal", Malcolm said.**

**Bright Heart Raccoon puts the ball on the kicking tee and Lots-A-Heart Elephant kick the ball and it flips around towards to the goal liner and hits the net smoothly. They made a point more and the crowd still going wildly. Malcolm said,**

**"THEY MADE A POINT MORE! NOW, THEY'RE TIEING UP, 8-8!"**

**"YOU DUMMY HEAD! LOOK WHAT YOU DONE! URGH!", Coach Evil Heart said.**

**"Uhh... No Heart is very upset now. What do we do now?", Beastly said.**

**"We'll have to pray for this to win", Evil Heart said.**

**It's gonna be a very interesting championship game, Sport fans. The Hearts are tied up with the Evil Minions. Now, the game continues as the Hearts colliding with the Evil Minions. As they're colliding together, one of the evil players throw the ball to Citan and he made another touchdown. 16-8. Then, they're at 30 spot and collides again. Bright Heart Raccoon got the ball but one of the evil players slamming him down and he threw the ball to Lots-A-Heart Elephant and made it to the end zone. Another touchdown for the Hearts. 14-18.**

**Now, the clock is coming down to 00:5:00:00. The Evil Minions colliding the Hearts and one of the evil players tosses the ball, but, Brave Heart Lion caught the ball and leaves quickly. Tender Heart Bear is open because all the evil players wanna piece of Brave Heart Lion. Brave Heart shouts, "TENDER HEART, GO LONG!" He threw the ball harder as the evil players making a dog pile on him. The ball flies much, much smoother. Tender Heart caught the ball and going to the 30, the 20, the 10. Then, he made a touchdown and the crowd cheers louder. Malcolm said,**

**"TOUCHDOWN, HEARTS! They're in the lead, 21-18. I don't know how long it lasts for the Minions."**

**"You better do something fantastic soon, Nephew. Or else", No Heart said.**

**"Yes, sir. TIMEOUT! ALL OF YOU GUYS COME HERE NOW!", Coach Evil Heart said.**

**The evil players are gathering around the Coach and they're discussing to make another move to be in the lead. Cheer Bear saw them and Share Bear asks. **

**"What did they suppose to do now, Cheer Bear?" Cheer Bear answered, "I don't know, Share Bear. Well, we can make another touchdown if we all cheer together. ALL RIGHT, GIRLS! LET'S ALL CHEER TOGETHER!"**

**Share Bear gots a bad feeling about the situation they're getting through. The Referee whistles and both teams were ready to play. As the game starts, both teams were colliding and then Noble Heart Horse got the ball, but, Mantel grab Noble Heart's leg and it cracked. The Referee whistles as he threw a yellow flag on the ground. The crowd saw a horrenfic scene by Mantel. Coach Evil Heart is happy for what his player have done. Tender Heart, Brave Heart, Swift Heart, Lots-A-Heart and the rest of them are coming to help Noble Heart. Coach Evil Heart's plan worked.**

**"Is he gonna be okay?", Swift Heart Rabbit said.**

**"He'll be okay. He got his leg all twisted, but, he'll recovered, eventually. Come on. Take him back to the Locker Room. See if he's all patch up", the Referee said.**

**"RIGHT! COME ON!", the Medic said.**

**"Unbelievable. Sport fans, Noble Heart got injured and probably be out of the game for awhile. The Referee made a call for the situation", Malcolm said.**

**"PERSONAL FOUL ON 61 FOR THE MINIONS! 10 YARD PENALTY, 1ST DOWN!", the Referee said.**

**"Well, that dirty Coach did something harsh to hurt Noble Heart's leg. What's gonna happen next?", Malcolm said.**

**Later, when they got Noble Heart on bench, True Heart Bear come down the stairs and said to him, "Noble Heart, are you okay?" Noble Heart said to her as a joke, "Well, they don't hurt my charlie horse for nothing." They're laughing and Caoch Smarts said to him,**

**"Good thing you'll be okay. The Doctors will look at your leg. In the meantime, let's give them something they'll never forget."**

**The clock is coming down to 00:01:00, the first quarter is about to end soon. The Evil Minions colliding the Hearts and then the ball gets to Help-A-Lot Bear and moving faster away from the Minions until Mantel gonna make the same move until Bright Heart Raccoon heading towards to Mantel and said,**

**"Not this time, Mantel. You won't give him the same treatment like you did to Noble Heart."**

**He bumped Mantel and landing on the ground while Help-A-Lot Bear still running while he's holding the ball and makes to the end zone. The crowd cheers louder. The time is up for the 1st quarter. Malcolm said,**

**"WHAT A GAME, SPORT FANS! WHAT A GAME! The Hearts are in the lead 27-18. I hope the Hearts will try to make more soon. The 2nd quarter will start momentarily in the matter of minutes."**

**Both teams are going back to their locker rooms for making good strageties for the upcoming quarter. Meanwhile inside the Evil Minions' Locker Room.**

**"YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLS! How dare you all failed me?", No Heart said.**

**"We're so sorry, your excellencey. We try everything, but, those Hearts are dominating us hard. Maybe if we...", Beastly said.**

**"SILENCE! I HAD ENOUGH WITH THE RULES! Let's win this game, the dishonest way. Listen", No Heart said as he whispers for a brilliant plan to win the game. Meanwhile back at Hearts' Locker Room.**

**"YEAH! WE'RE UNBEATABLE! NOTHING CAN STOP US NOW!", they said.**

**"Hey, that's a great idea, Noble Heart. Maybe I can perform that song in the Halftime show", Share Bear said.**

**"Well, congratulations, for the 1st quarter. We're up by 9 points. Okay, we got some new moves to make it for the 1st quarter, Hearts. Look", Coach Smarts said.

* * *

That's all, Sport Fans. Don't worry, things are getting heat up for the upcoming quarter. What No Heart has in his sleeves? Can the Hearts win more for the next quarter? Tune in next time on the third part as the Hearts will continue to stop No Heart and his Evil Minions. See ya!**

TO BE CONTINUED...!


	4. Chapter 4

Previously, the Care Bears were challenged to a football game so No Heart and his baddies will win the competition. They made a bet to see who wins. They trained very hard and they got it. The game won't be a ordinary game. It's a Championship game because Cloverleaf Stadium doesn't have one. They made a name for their team called the Care Bear Hearts and the bad team called the Evil Minions. On the 1st quarter, they made a good start, but, Coach Evil Heart made a dirty trick to hurt Noble Heart's leg so now, the Hearts made a good comeback but what's in store for the Hearts? Find out now.

* * *

THE CARE BEAR ALL STAR BOWL 1 Part 3

Story by Monkayfun2K5 and Barulez

DISCLAIMER: Care Bears, Care Bear Cousins, Care-A-Lot, related characters, likenesses and all the indica are trademarks of Those Characters From Cleveland, Inc. And American Greetings, Co.

Rated 6+ for rough sports action

* * *

As we left off, Coach Smarts starts finishing the new tricks to make a good comeback for the 2nd quarter.

"That's what we can do to prevent from failing. Son, this time, you're in the game. Are you ready for it?", Coach Smarts said.  
"You bet, Dad. I won't failed you all", Wilbur said.

"Good. Paws together. Come on, paws together. 1..2..3!", Coach Smarts said.

"HEARTS!"

They shouted as the 2nd quarter is about to start while they're back at the field and this time the Hearts got the ball. The Referee whistles loudly while one of the evil players putting the evil magic dust on the football so they can get the ball and never being called off from different calls by the Referees. They're laughing evilly from the fiendish tricks which been planned by No Heart. As the game starts, IP kicks the ball and Brave Heart Lion caught while the Evil Minions are getting closer to them and then the ball jumps out and lands on IP's arm.

"HA HA HA!", IP laughed.

"Huh? What gives?", Brave Heart Lion said.

Now, they made a touchdown and the Hearts were very mad at them. "TOUCHDOWN!...MINIONS!?! What the heck is going on here? I thought...never mind", Malcolm said.

"ALL RIGHT! Those fools aren't gonna win this time. HA HA HA!", Coach Evil Heart said.

"Something ain't right here. Why did the football come to them?", Bright Heart Raccoon said.

"We can't wait to find out, Bright Heart. We got a name to win. COME ON!", Tender Heart Bear said.

Now, the game continues on, as the football keeps bouncing to them and the Hearts were trying to get it. The Minions made a lot of touchdowns and the crowd were booing and very displeased. Grams Bear is very mad from the Evil Minions while Baby Hugs and Tugs saw one of the evil players putting more dark magic tricks on the ball and Baby Hugs said,

"Baby Tugs, did you see what I see? One of those players is cheating. They're putting some kind of magic dust to win."

"You're right, Baby Hugs. We better tell the Referee about those guys. COME ON! WE'LL BE BACK, GRAMS!"

"GO RIGHT AHEAD BUT BE BACK TO YOUR SEATS SOON!", Grams Bear shouts.

Now, both baby cubs went down on the field and they found one of the Referees.

"THERE HE IS, BABY HUGS! COME ON!", Baby Tugs said.

They're gonna tell the Referee about everything from those guys' evil distractions to win the game. Frostbite saw them as they're gonna tell everything about the Evil Minions are cheaters.

"UHH...COACH EVIL HEART! COACH EVIL HEART! LOOK!", Frostbite said to him.

"Huh? What is it? OH, NO! THOSE STUPID BRATS ARE GONNA RUIN EVERYTHING! COLDHEART!", Coach Evil Heart said.

"Yes, Coach? You need something?", Prof. ColdHeart asks.

"See those fuzzy wuzzies? Freeze them and bring those frozen cubs here. Got it?", Coach Evil Heart said.

"Absolutely, Coach. I need something to cool off", Prof. ColdHeart said.

Prof. ColdHeart got his freezing weapon ready to freeze the cubs as he approach to them, the female Care Bear cheerleaders saw Prof. ColdHeart and Frostbite preparing to freeze the cubs.

"Look, girls, Prof. ColdHeart and Frostbite are gonna freeze the cubs. What are we gonna do?", Share Bear said.

"Hmm. Cozy Heart, stop ColdHeart and Frostbite. We don't wanna let them to hurt the cubs again", Cheer Bear said.

"Right, Cheer Bear. BE RIGHT BACK!", Cozy Heart Penguin said as she leaves.

"GOOD-BYE, CUBS! AND SAY HELLO IN THE DEEP FREEZE! HA HA HA!", ColdHeart said as he activates the gun, Cozy Heart said to him.

"NOT WHEN THIS CHEERLEADER GOT SOMETHING TO CHEER YOU AT!", Cozy Heart Penguin said as she threw the water out of the bucket and then, he activates his freezing gun by combing with water they're in the deep freeze.

"Tell everything about those guys, cubs!", Cozy Heart Penguin said while she winks at them.

"THANKS, COZY HEART!" they said.

"Mr. Referee, sir?", Baby Hugs said.

"Oh, I'm George Francis. Called me George, cubs", he said.

"Well, Mr. Francis, one of those bad players didn't play fair. LOOK!", Baby Hugs said.

The football keeps on jumping to them and creaming the Hearts too much so the Referee whistles and threw a yellow flag on the ground. Malcolm said,

"Wait a minute. Hold on, everyone. It seems Referee; George Francis is calling the game to a stop."

The Referee picks up the ball and sniff it until he sneezes from the awful stuff. The Referee was thinking about what one of the cubs say. He made a thought and realizing one of the baby cubs was telling the truth. George gather the Referees discussing the situation.

"Huh? Is the 2nd quarter over with?", Wilbur said.

"No. The Referees are discussing something", Bright Heart Raccoon said.

"I hope it's nothing about us, because we're not doing anything bad", Brave Heart Lion said.

"Wait a second. Look at Prof. ColdHeart and Frostbite. They're frozen solid", Tender Heart Bear said.

"Talking about a cold shoulder. HA HA! Huh? The Referees are done discussing and making their call", Grumpy Bear said.

"HEY, EVIL HEART! Wanna have a Coldheart and Frostbite to cool you off? BYE! HA HA HA!", Cozy Heart Penguin said as she leaves them with a ice cube.

"AHH!", Coach Evil Heart cries.

"After investigating this football, there's some witchcraft on it. SO, THE EVIL MINION'S SCORE SUBTRACTED BACK TO IT'S NORMAL SCORE! ALL EVIL PLAYERS BEEN CHEATING BUT WE MUST CONTINUE THE CHAMPIONSHIP! STILL THE HEARTS' BALL! 10 YARD PENALTY, 2ND DOWN!"

The crowd were cheering loudly and Grumpy Bear said to his teammates, "all right! thank you, Referees!"

"Now, we made a fighting chance to win!", Brave Heart Lion said.

"ALL RIGHT! THOSE GUYS GOT PUNISHED!", Coach Smarts said.

"THAT'S WHAT BEING A CHAMP IS ALL ABOUT, COACH! BY FOLLOWING THE RULES!", Champ Bear said.

"URGH! YOUR IMBECILES! No Heart is gonna tear me to shreds. BEASTLY!", Coach Evil Heart said.

"YES, COACH?", Beastly said.

"Do something rotten with those cubs by playing mean tricks. DON'T FAIL ME!", Coach Evil Heart said.

As the minutes are winding down to 00:03:00 to halftime, the baby cubs are going back to their seats when Beastly disguises himself as the snack basket seller and said something to the cubs,

"Hello, my little cubs? Do you want some popcorn and peanuts or Cracker Jack?"

"Wait a minute. Sir, this isn't a baseball game", Baby Tugs said.

Until he reveals himself and said to the little cubs, "it is now! HA HA HA!"

Baby Hugs said, "oh, no! it's Beastly! RUN!"

Too late to run away from Beastly as he grab them with a sack, the cubs were struggling to get out, but, they're not strong enough. Beastly laughs when Grams Bear turn around and saw Beastly grabbing the baby cubs.

"(gasps) Beastly. HEY, YOU! GIVE ME THOSE BABY CUBS BACK RIGHT NOW!", Grams Bear said.

"NO WAY, MRS. HOSE! HA HA!", Beastly said as he running away so Grams Bear run quickly to get the cubs back safely. They're running too fast and the crowd saw two of them running. They noticed it's Beastly as a Co-Coach for Evil Heart. One of them stands up and blocking Beastly and said something at him.

"What's in that bag, short stuff?", the big man said.

"Uhh...dirty laundry?", Beastly said.

He hold Beastly while he drops the sack and the baby cubs were leaving until they saw Grams Bear and holding her. He said to Beastly,

"Listen, short stuff. Don't you ever captured those cute cubs again. Understand?"

"Yes, sir", Beastly said.

"NOW BEAT IT!", he said as he stretching Beastly like salt water taffy and springs back to the Coach when he saw Beastly coming down. "Huh?", Coach Evil Heart said as Beastly whomp him good. Grams Bear said to him, "oh, thank you for saving my cubs, sir. How can I ever thank you?"

"Oh, shucks, ma'am, it's nothing", he said when Baby Hugs and Tugs hugging him while he smiled.

"Oh. Did I get a number on that bus? Ah. (Thud)", Coach No Heart said.

Time's running out and Wilbur got the ball and giving to Grumpy Bear and he giving to Tender Heart Bear while the evil players got Grumpy on the ground. Then, he made it on the end zone and made a touchdown. The Referee whistles as the clock buzzed while the crowd cheers loudly.

"Well, Sport Fans, the Hearts are still in the lead by 14 points by the Evil Minions' plot. Now, it's 45-31. The Halftime Show will begin shortly", Malcolm said.

The crowd were gather around the stage to wait for Share Bear plus with the Care Bears to performed; "never had a dream come true" Now, Share Bear approaches with the Care Bears to performed. Share Bear said, "Okay, Care Bears, let's give everything we got. A 1, A2! A 1, 2, 3, GO!"

The pianist plays smoothly as Share Bear performs the song and the crowd cheering and screaming loudly. Everyone were touched by a sound of angel. They cry, smile and happy to hear Share Bear's performance. As the song goes on, Coach Evil Heart and Coach Smarts were making more moves to get the ball without being punned. No Heart puts his earplugs on his ears to never hear something so sweet. Share Bear was about to finished the song. "THANK YOU, CLOVERLEAF STADIUM! THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!"

"Well, it's been a pretty good game so far. The Hearts are in the lead, 45-31. Let us hope those Evil Minions never play dirty tricks again", Malcolm said as the 3rd quarter is about to begin.

Meanwhile in the Minions Locker Room, No Heart said to the team, "You are all a disgrace once again. CARE BEARS ARE WINNING! ARG! We need to do something about it. Got any new plans, nephews?"

Evil Heart said, "I got an evil idea. Prof. ColdHeart distracts the referee while I put little magic dust on the ball and we get the big advantage. There will be no way the Care Bears will the game."

No Heart said, "it might be crazy enough to work. Ok, nephew, take care of it and we will the game and NO MORE CARING ANYMORE!!!!! HA HA HA HA!"

Prof. ColdHeart said, "those fuzzies-wuzzies will never know what will hit them." Frostbite said to everyone, "I can't wait to see Care Bears lose and after the game, can't we get some ice cream?" Prof. ColdHeart knock Frostbite's head for his stupid remark.

While the Minions getting ready for the 3rd quarter, the Care Bear Hearts are already set for the game and Coach Smarts makes a big speech, "GOOD JOB, Team! We are doing a great job and the Minions won't win. No Heart and his henchmen will never finish where they have started." Wilbur said to his father, "you right, dad. All of us will stop them." Noble Heart Horse said,

"I proud of all of you. You all did a great deed to help the world of caring. Now, let's show them what we are made of!" Tender Heart Bear and Brave Heart Lion said, "LET'S GO FOR IT!!!!!" Coach Smarts said, "PUT YOUR PAWS TOGETHER!" Every member of the team join hands, Coach Smarts and the rest of the team said, "4...3...2...1...CARE BEAR HEARTS!!!"

The Evil Minions did the same thing like the other team said but in a different way. They said, "4..3..2...1...Minions ARE CHEATERS!!!!" While both teams came out of the locker rooms, Evil Heart is thinking how he will use the Care Bears Family as slaves.

Malcolm gets ready to speak and said, "Welcome to another quarter of the game. Both teams fought well and we will see how one team will be champions of this city and for caring around the world. It looks like both teams are out and getting ready to start. I hope Care Bear Hearts will win this game or we are all doomed."

Cheer Bear gets her chearleading team ready with a chear. She said to the audience, "Everybody!!! Give me a 'C'!" The audience said, "C!" Cheer Bear said, "A!" Audience said, "A!" Cheer Bear said, "R!" Audience said after Cheer Bear shouts, "R!" Cheer Bear said, "E!" Audience sad back to her, "E!" Cheer Bear said, "What does that spell?" Audience said, "CARE!" Cheer Bear said, "CARE! CARE! CARE!"

The cheerleaders do their routine and made the audience cheer but they stop as the Evil Minions get to the field. "BOOOOO!!!!!!", the audience said. Evil Heart said to them, "you can boo all you want when my team wins, you wish you haven't say 'BOO!' to us. HA HA HA!" No Heart is worry a little bit. He figure out if his team won't win, he have no chance but have to care for one WHOLE month. No Heart said, "there must be a way to turn the tide. Hmm...I have an idea. NEPHEWS!!!!!!"

Prof. ColdHeart and Evil Heart get to their uncle and said together, "What do you want, uncle No Heart?" No Heart said to them, "I want both of you get one of the referees distracted and give him a soda drink. As soon as you give that drink, it will make him sleepy and will fall asleep. After thats done, I disguise myself as a referee. I'll be his replacement and the Care Bears won't expect a thing. HA HA HA!!!! One of you, get going. Hurry!"

Before the head referee whistles, Evil Heart said to him, "before you start the game, I want to give you a soda pop because you are very thirsty." The head referee said, "well...alright. I'm a little thirsty." As the head referee drink that soda, he was a little weak. "(Yawn) Ok, time for 3rd quarter!!!" He whistle but not loud as he should. Lots-A-Heart Elephant kick off to the Minions and IP got the ball.

"Get out of my way, stupid bears! I'm gonna get a touchdown!", Ip said to them. Swift Heart Rabbit said, "not so fast, my friend. (laughs)" Swift Heart got the ball out of IP's hands quickly. IP said, "HUH? Give me that ball back!" One Minion is getting close to Swift Heart and stop him from making a touchdown. Swift Hear touch on the 30 yard line. Bright Heart Raccoon said, "are you alright, Swift Heart?" Swift Heart said, "I'm fine. Now, let's stop those Evil Minions."

The head referee was about to whistle but collapse. He went to a deep sleep. The 2nd referee said, "Wake up! Wake up! He's not getting up!" No Heart said, "that's my cue. Time for a change. HA HA HA!!!" He change into the head referee. The fake referee said, "what happen to him?" The 2nd referee said, "he went to sleep. It's very weird. Without him, we don't have the authority to make the decision final." The fake referee said to him, "I will do it." The fake blows the whistle and said to the audience, "don't worry! He is very sleepy at this time! I take over his position and my name is Sam! I'm one of the head referees for the NFL."

Malcolm said, "that's good, sport fans. The 2nd referee must call for a replacement and not a moment too soon"  
The audience, Malcolm, Coach Smarts and his son Wilbur and as well as the whole Care Bears Family didn't know that Sam is No Heart, himself.

Sam said, "Let's play ball!!!" He blows the whistle to start the game. Tender Heart Bear said to Bright Heart, "HUT 1..HUT 2..HUT...3! HUT HUT!" Bright Heart pass to Tender Heart and got clobber him, illegally by one of the Evil Minions. The 2nd referee throw the yellow flag. He talk to Sam about the play but Sam didn't agree. He said to the audience, "there is no penalty for that play. Hearts, 5 yard penalty...2nd down!" The audience wasn't very happy about it. As Tender Heart limping to the bench, he said, "there is something wrong here but I see no problem on him."

Malcolm said, "it looks like the game is turn out for the worst. I hope the Care Bears stop them before it's too late." As the next move from the Hearts, it didn't work as planned. Citan stop Brave Heart Lion from passing through him. Citan said, "I got the ball! You stink, lion! HA HA HA!!!!" He run to the endzone with no problem. The Evil Minions made another touchdown. Now the score is 45-36. The Evil Minion team goes for the 2 pointer. The Evil Minions made a wall move and stop the Hearts from getting the ball. IP jump over them and score 2 extra points. Malcolm said,

"Now the score is 45-38. The Evil Minions are getting close to win. Come on, Hearts! You could do it!"

As the 3rd quarter getting close to the end, thanks to Sam, the Evil Minions score 2 more touchdowns and 2 2-pointers. Now the score is 54-45. The Minions are winning and the Hearts team never got a touchdown from the whole quarter. They work hard as they can, but Sam stop them from winning the game. Evil Heart said, "WE ARE WINNING! There is no way the CARE BEARS FAMILY will win!!! HA HA HA!!!!"

Coach Smarts said to his team, "it looks like we are gonna fail and the world of caring will be over." As the 3rd quarter draws to a close, IP intercepts the ball that Tender Heart Bear throws to Helps-A-Lot Bear. The other Hearts try to stop IP but it was too late. He made the last touchdown as the quarter ends. Now the score is 60-45. Both Teams head back to their locker rooms- The Minions with cheers and evil laughs while the Hearts are sad and tired.

Malcolm said, "The Care Bear Hearts are losing and the world may be doomed. I hope the team got some creative plays. I hope Coach Smarts have a good pep talk to his teammates."

It seems that Coach Smarts didn't make a good pep talk to his team. Actually, he didn't say a word. In the Locker Room, the Care Bears aren't happy. They believe the game will be over for them and no more caring. Wilbur said, "we can't give up now. There is no way the Minions could have ever win that quarter by themselves. Something tells me that Sam character is not a real referee but I'm not really sure."

Bright Heart Raccoon said, "I check him out and see what he does." As Bright Heart Raccoon goes to the Evil Minions' Locker Room, Tender Heart Bear said to the whole team, "we have a chance to beat them and no one can stop us." Helps-A-Lot said, "he's right. WE CAN DO THIS IF WE CARE ENOUGH!" Brave Heart Lion said, "we must try to win." Champ Bear said, "if we all work together, all of us can be champs." Wilbur said to his father, "can you help us, daddy?" As Coach Smarts listen to the whole Care Bears Family and his son, he stand up and said, "WE MUST FIGHT BACK AND HELP CARING FOR THE WORLD! ARE YOU WITH ME TEAM?!" The team said to him, "YES!!!"

As the team bring joy again, Bright Heart Raccoon saw an open vent so he can see what's going on at the Minions Locker Room. He went into the vent, crawl through and saw an opening to see the Evil Minions Locker Room. He look as Sam talk to Evil Heart.

Sam said to Evil, "my plan is working perfectly. I can change back for the moment." As he turns to No Heart, Bright Heart saw the whole thing. He said, "I should have known. Sam is no referee, he's No Heart." Evil Heart said to his uncle, "you finally did a good and evil thing." Prof. ColdHeart said, "yeah, those fuzzy wuzzies will never win and caring will be no more." Frostbite said after that remark, "can't wait to win, Prof. ColdHeart. After that, can we go for some ice cream?" ColdHeart knock him out, yet again for another stupid remark from Frostbite.

Bright Heart said, "I better go back to the others." As he made a little big noise, No Heart heard it and said, "What's that?" Evil Heart said, "we are not alone. Someone heard us and see you transform. Wait! It's that raccoon from the Care Bears Family! STOP HIM!!!!" As the evil Minions try to stop him, Bright Heart used his wits and smarts to outsmart them. IP said to No and Evil Heart, "sorry, we didn't get him." Evil Heart said, "you dummies!!! (calms down) No Matter, no one will believe him. Let's get ready to finish the game and get rid of caring, once and for all! HA HA HA!"

Bright Heart Raccoon runs as best as he can until he got to the Hearts Locker Room and told everyone this message, "Sam is no referee. He's No Heart and try to stop us from winning the game." The whole family didn't believe him, instead they're cautious about it. Noble Heart Horse said, "even if we don't believe you , Bright Heart, we will kept watch, just in case."

"Thanks, Noble Heart", as Bright Heart hugged Noble Heart. "Ok, no time for hugs, we have a game to win", Coach Smarts said. All the team members chant, "HEARTS! HEARTS! HEARTS! HEARTS! HEARTS!...", while the evil Minions said, "HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE!"

As the 4th and last quarter is about to begin, No Heart change back to Sam before getting to the field. Both teams are ready and willing to win. As the teams are out at the field, the crowd cheers for the Hearts and jeers on the Minions. Malcolm said, "this is it! The last quarter to decide who will win the championship and caring for the world. Hearts, I hope you win this round or it's all over. Anyway, we have a guest at the announcer box. His name is Baby Hugs. Welcome Baby Hugs to the box." Baby Hugs said, "thanks so much, Malcolm and I brought Baby Tugs and Grams Bear to here." Malcolm said, "good, more the merrier."

The 4th quarter has started from Sam's whistle. No Heart's plan might succed and the world of caring will perish forever. Citan is getting ready to kick off the ball to the Hearts and he kick it to Bright Heart Raccoon at the 5 yard line. Malcolm said, after Bright Heart caught the ball, "Number 45, Bright Heart Raccoon got the ball and run quickly as he can. Wait! One of the Evil Minions is getting closer to him. Bright Heart pass to Number 34, Swift Heart Rabbit and he pass through him but accidently bump on Citan's leg. A yellow flag is pulled out and throw to the field. Let's see what's the penalty."

The referees argue but Sam didn't want to agrue and give his judgment to the crowd. He said, "Hitting on Citan from Swift Heart Rabbit, Swift Heart is been rejected from the game for a reckless play...25 yard penalty, ball goes to Minions!!!!" Malcolm said, in disbelief, "WHAT!?! That decision is so wrong. This is not football, sports fans! This is not football!" The fans and the whole audience weren't very happy and even Swift Heart is not happy. He said to Sam, "Why did I do? I did nothing wrong. Why you are taking me out of the game?" Sam said, "you did a wrong thing and a reckless one, too. Sorry, but I have no choice and you drop the ball as well. So, the Minions got it and the game will continue. Now, please leave the Stadium!"

Swift Heart cried and walking slowly to the Exit door. The Care Bears Family doesn't prove what Sam said to Swift Heart. One of the referees said, "Sam, what are you doing? That's not the call I think of." Sam said to him, "I'm the head referee and what I say goes. Who cares! I do what I feel like it! Now, go back to your post!!!!" The referee went back to his post and said to himself, "that guy is a jerk."

The Care Bear Hearts are having problems with this game. It seems they might lose their chance of winning this game. Coach Smarts said, "I don't like it at all. I don't like him, either. I wonder who he REALLY is. Bright Heart"  
Bright Heart said, "yes?" and Smarts said, "I want you to watch him, just in case. I want to see if you are right about him. Ok?" and Bright Heart said to him, "I will do my best." Smarts makes his next move. "Son?", he said. Wilbur said, "yes?" and Coach said, "you are taking over Swift Heart's spot. Go out there and do your very best. Make me proud, son." Wilbur said with a tear drop from his eye, "I will, dad. I will make you proud."

Malcolm said, "Great NEWS SPORTS FANS! WILBUR SMARTS is gonna play for Swift Heart Rabbit. GREAT MOVE!!!" Grams Bear said, "I didn't like it at all." Baby Hugs and Tugs are not happy about it as well. Even though Sam ruin the game, the audience needs to be cheerful again and Cheer Bear got her team and help the audience back with smiles. Treat Heart Pig, Cozy Heart Penguin, Gentle Heart Lamb, Love-A-Lot Bear, Funshine Bear, Harmony Bear, Friend Bear, Proud Heart Cat and True Heart getting ready to do their cheer. Cheer Bear said, "Let's go everyone! Let's CHEER!"

While the game progress, Swift Heart Rabbit still crying from that move by Sam (aka No Heart). Josh, Tender Heart's friend, came to Swift Heart and try to cheer him up. Swift Heart said, "(sniffs) Huh? Who goes there?" Josh said, "it's me, Josh. I came to cheer up after what happen earlier." Swift said, "Yeah, I know. I don't understand with that stupid call. I hit him by accident and I wouldn't mean to." Josh said, "referees made difficult decisions on all sports. They try to make the game fair but somehow, that referee is not playing fair. Somehow, he is not obeying the rules. Hmm...I take you back in without anyone notice you. Want to do that?" Swift Heart said, "I do anything to help my family. I'll do it!" Swift Heart hugged Josh for caring and making a disguise so he can get to the game without the security officers see him.

Josh and Swift Heart went to the Entrance way but a security officer is blocking their way. Josh said to him, "hello, officer." The officer said, "hello, there. who's with you?" Josh said, "he's my cousin. I paid his ticket a while ago. Here you go." The officer look at the ticket and he approved it but he look at something else. "Hmm...he looks a little blue", officer said. Josh said, "he got a little cold and that's why I cover him so he won't give it to anyone else." The officer said, "hmm...that makes sense. Ok, kids have a great time." Josh and Swift said together, "Thanks." The officer let them go and they went to their seats.

The game's score still 60-45 and both teams fought well through the 4th quarter. With only 2 minutes away to decide the fate of caring, Wilbur got an idea to score another touch down. Wilbur said, "Ok, we are gonna do the Care Bear Stare but this time we will blind that referee Sam. I don't think he's playing the rules so let's do something about it.Ok, family...Care Bear Stare!" The team agreed. They said, "BREAK!" The Care Bear Hearts are ready to do their move. The Evil Minions are gonna stop them and this time it the Care Bear Stare won't work.

Tender Heart and Brave Heart Lion said, "Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins...STARE! CALL!" This time they blind the Minions with the stare and Sam was blind as well. He was a little weak from it. Wilbur pass the ball to Good Luck Bear and he score another touchdown. The 2 referees see with no problem with that play and it stands. Sam said after that ordeal, "ooh, my head hurts. Ok, whatever it happens, I allow it." His decision was final but he didn't realize it was the Hearts made the touchdown. Sam said, "HUH? ARG..! Ok, like I said the decision is final." His nephews and the Evil Minions aren't happy about this. Evil Heart said, "you stupid...oh, I don't want to blow his cover, otherwise we will lose the game. Don't worry, team. We will stop the Care Bears once and for all!"

Lots-A-Heart was about to make the field goal but made a fakie so Wilbur pass the ball to Brave Heart Lion so he can make the extra 2 points. Sam could have made a bad call but he wasn't worried so he let them score the extra 2 points. Now the score is 60-53. It's a close game with only one minute left at the game. The Hearts need to make one last move before the game is over. Wilbur got one more trick of his sleeve. He was thinking about the play called "The Statue of Liberty" and he want everyone to pretend they have the ball but each one hold a star friend. He said, "this will work and they won't expect a thing." The team is very happy about that.

While the team getting ready for the final move, Bright Heart Raccoon saw Sam with an headache and it looks worse. He said, "hmm...i think we will see the true Sam, very soon." Tender Heart Bear said, "ok, everyone. grab a star friend and get ready for the move." Wilbur said, "excellent work, everyone. Ok, let's win this game!" The crowd and the cheerleaders cheer them on with the final minute to play. Wilbur said, "HUT 1..HUT 2..HUT 3..HUT! Statue of Liberty PLAY!!!" The Minions said, "HUH?" Sam is now worried and will have to make a bad decision but have to wait for the right moment.

Evil Heart said, "What is going on here? They are making the last play. STOP THEM!!!!" As the Hearts made the statue of liberty play, each one hold their hand a star friend and one person got the ball but which one is it and the Minions have no idea which one. So, they tackle all of them except one, Wilbur. Evil Heart said, "THAT BRAT GOT THE BALL!!! GET HIM!!!" As Wilbur race for his life, Swift Heart, Josh, Malcolm, Baby Hugs and Tugs, Grams Bear, the audience members, Cheer Bear's cheerleading team and the rest of the family are rooting for Wilbur to make the final touchdown. In the final seconds, the Evil Minions chase them to the end and Citan stop him from making the last touchdown and the time is over by 00:01..00:00.

Everyone who cares are depressed and sad. The Hearts lose the game and No Heart's plan work for the first time. Evil Heart, Prof. ColdHeart, Frostbite, Citan, IP, Mantel and even Sam are happy they won and Caring is no more. The Care Bears Family cry and hug each other for the loss. Wilbur is sad as well. His father said, "you did your best, son. i miss caring so much (sobs)." Sam turn back into No Heart. As he change, the whole stadium were shock and dismay. Bright Heart said, "I told you he's No Heart." The whole family apologize to him but it was too late to stop him. No Heart said, "even you try to win Care Bears, but evil has won finally. No one stop us! HA HA HA!!!" As No Heart laughs, the head referee got up from the deep sleep spell. It wore off because the game is over. He said, "(yawns) HUH? Why am I doing here? I need to go back to the game. As he run to the field, it was too late. No Heart has won but the referee stop the celebration. He said, "The Evil Minions didn't won that game. They cheated all the way to the end. He put a spell on my drink. Thanks to that, he made the wrong decisions and help the Minions to win this game. Therefore, you are all DISQUALIFIED!!!!"

Evil Heart wasn't happy and as well as No Heart. No Heart said to him, "you can't stop me!" He almost turn to a cloud and used his evil powers but Bright Heart Raccoon said, "the contract you made said, 'must obey all the rules that bind them and can't hurt others even you lose the game.'" Evil Heart said, "you MORON uncle!!!! You have failed us once again!" The Care Bears have won the game and the bet. Malcolm said, "The Care Bear Hearts have won the game! They won the game! The world is saved once again!!!!" Baby Hugs, Tugs and Grams Bear are happy and as well as the rest of the team. Swift Heart Rabbit came out of hiding and tell No Heart, "you smell like old Gym socks. (raspsberry to No Heart)" Everyone can celebrate with peace but with the Evil Minions, No Heart soldiers disappeared (even though they're are fake) and the rest of the Evil Family are under arrest. Now they have no choice but to do nice things for a month and to make sure they do, the officers gave them magic-free cuffs so that no evil magic will stop them from caring. Beastly and Frostbite said together, "oh, look at the shiny cuffs." No Heart and ColdHeart bong their heads. As the police wagon drove away, the award ceremony is about to begin. The whole crowd goes around where the ceremony is held and including Josh. The Mayor said, "thanks for helping us and we want to give you this big trophy to the Care Bear Hearts!" The crowd is going wild. Also, a special trophy was made for a special person from Champ Bear. He said, "the MVP from our team goes to Wilbur for his caring and courage to stop No Heart from winning this game." Wilbur said, "I want to share this trophy to my father, Coach Smarts. Without his guidence and beliefs, I won't be able to play the game. Thanks, dad! (sniffs)" Both, father and son, hugged each other. This shows that a father-son relationship can help save the world. Also, Cheer Bear kiss on Helps-A-Lot Bear's cheek and said, "I got a kiss from a cheerleader!" The crowd laugh from his remark.

Malcolm said in closing the game, "Well, that's all sports fans. The Care Bears Family, Wilbur and Coach Smarts saved the day and we can live in peace of love and kindness. Thanks so much! Oh, before we go Baby Hugs and Tugs want to say a few words. Here they are now." Baby Hugs and Tugs said at each other, "this game is brought to you by 'Quote for Beastly- You stupid animal! Frostbite said, he's an animal?' Good-bye fans!!!!" As the No Heart's family listens the radio, No Heart said, "one day, those bears will pay! I swear to it!". Evil Heart said, "Oh, shut up!" They continue to do their chores ever since that day. Wilbur and Coach Smarts go back home and show their trophies to everyone in the neighborhood. The Care Bears Family go back home to Care-A-Lot and Forest of Feelings. They done a great job indeed.

* * *

Phew! This is a very big part of my story and thanks to Barulez, the story is finally finished. I want to say this is one of my favorite stories. I want to thank you for reading this story. This would have been a great movie special on TV. I will do my best for another story. This is Monkeyfun2K5, signing off and said, "CARE-A-LOT!!!!"

THE END


End file.
